The Alternate Ending
by xTian07168
Summary: Think of Percy Jackson ending the different way. Let's add some touch of drama and more romance between the characters and we arrive with this, the Alternate Ending with characters from the original novel and OC. Please, read on and leave a review!
1. XIX: We Trash an Eternal City

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE LAST OLYMPIAN  
**_**The Alternate Ending**_

* * *

**A/N:** This takes place in Chapter 19, where Percy is prompted with the decision whether to save Luke by giving him Annabeth's knife.

* * *

**CHAPTER 19  
**_**We Trash an Eternal City**_

"Please," Luke groaned. "No time."

If Kronos evolved into his true form, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a playground bully.

The line from the great prophecy echoed in my head: _A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. _My whole world tipped upside down, and Igave the knife to Luke.

For a moment, everything went silent. I knew that Grover was surprised. Maybe he is thinking that all of these battles made me out of my mind. But I wasn't. I did that for the best.

Unexpectedly, Luke, or should I say _Kronos,_ burst into fits of laughter, his head looking upward at the constellations looming overhead. He began to speak with his scraping voice, "Good job, Son of Poseidon. I knew it all the time. You will be my weapon. That's the reason why I hadn't killed you before."

"What are you saying? I'm not your wea-", I was confused. But then, Kronos interrupted me.

"_A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze"_

Kronos spoke of the last two lines of the Great Prophecy with his steely tone. I didn't understand what he meant until he continued speaking. "Have you lost track of the date, dear Perseus? It's August 18th, and at this moment, you're already sixteen"

"I-I'm sixteen?" It dawned to me. The prophecy was to be fulfilled today, at this very moment. But I made up my mind years ago that I'll be the one who will save Olympus. Yes, that's my decision. I can't turn that over.

Kronos studied me as if he knew what was boggling my mind. "You had definitely made your choice a few seconds ago", Kronos had confidence in his voice, "You gave me this knife"

He raised the knife – the _cursed_ blade – that Luke gave Annabeth. "But that was to save Luke!" I shouted. My mind wasn't working properly.

"I told you before. Luke is gone!" Kronos bellowed in return, "Only his body has remained, his soul is nowhere to be found"

"You're lying! We just talked to him seconds ago"

"FOOL! Now, have a peek of Olympus' downfall, young demigods and satyr"

Kronos spread his arms wide. He was glowing brighter and brighter. I didn't know what to do. Rachel told me that I wasn't the hero. If it's true, then who? Is it Luke? No, he has been completely taken over by the evil Titan now. Only Kronos is here, not Luke. So whose soul shall be reaped? I don't know. I'm going mad.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, "It's Kronos! He is now turning into his true form!"

I turned to look at Annabeth. There was Grover by her side, feeding her ambrosia and nectar. I ran to them. I hugged them tightly, as if this'll be my last hug with them. "Annabeth, Grover..." my eyes watered with tears, "I-I'm sorry. We failed. I failed you. Go straight to the elevator. Save yourselves"

"H-How about you, Percy?" Grover had tears in his eyes too.

"I'm staying. I'll do anything to stop him"

"There's nothing you can do now, Percy!" Annabeth's tears flowed down her cheeks, "We'll all die here. We'll never leave you alone, right Grover?"

Grover made a nod and proceeded into sobbing. "Annabeth..." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Remember, I love you"

Annabeth's eyes welled with more tears. He cried on my shirt which was now drenched with tears. I turned to Grover. "Follow me"

I carried Annabeth on my arms and began to run. Grover stumbled as he stood and chased after me. Annabeth was slapping me randomly while muttering, "Hey! What are you doing! Let go of me!"

Behind us, Kronos, who was still transforming, laughed hysterically at us, "Stupid demigods! As if you could escape!"

As we reached the outside, I sounded a whistle. I don't know if it'll work, but that was the only thing I can do. We wouldn't make it on time if we run towards the elevator. Plus, there's the problem of the vanished stepping stones that formed a bridge between Olympus and the mortal world.

Two shadows covered us. I looked up. It worked. Blackjack was there, and Porkpie. _Yo, boss_, the Pegasus landed beside us.

"Bring them to the ground as fast as you can", I began laying Annabeth on Blackjack.

Grover understood what I was doing though his face looks disapproving of this. He climbed onto Porkpie. Annabeth was trying to come down from Blackjack but the Pegasus wouldn't let her. _Boss, aren't you coming?_ my Blackjack asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm staying", I answered, looking away from Annabeth, "Bring them to the ground, NOW!"

The two Pegasi took flight. I heard Annabeth screaming as they disappeared from my sight, "PERCY! Don't do this! Bring us back! We shall all die together!"

Tears trickled down my face. I started running back to the Council.

Kronos was still there. He hasn't turned into his Titan form yet. He was still laughing triumphantly, when he saw me, he spoke as if victory was already with him, "So you had returned? Why? You really want to see how will I destroy the gods?"

"I'm not here for that! I'm here to save Luke", I despised Kronos in my tone.

From our conversation a while ago, I know that Luke isn't evil. Kronos brainwashed him, so that he could fulfill his own dreams, emphasis on _own_.

"Why do you even care for that stupid guy? Why don't you care for yourself? You're probably the greatest hero for years. Join forces with me, and I'll make you my right hand"

"I refuse! I'll never serve you, Your Selfishness. And why do I care for Luke? It's because he's my friend"

"I thought you understood before. Loyalty to friends is your greatest flaw. Look where it will bring you"

Kronos went brighter, as if he radiated the sun. I turned my back. I was about to cover my eyes when I saw someone enter the Council. "Luke!" the girl yelled.

It was the lieutenant of Artemis – Thalia.

I forgot that she was still here in Olympus. She was supposed to be under the weight of a collapsed statue of Hera. I wondered how she managed to get out. The broken statue was too heavy. Only a Cyclops can lift it.

She ran towards the now transforming Kronos. She hugged him. If I was Thalia, I would rather slay that monster than hug him.

Kronos threw her to the ground. Thalia fell to the marble floor, crying. She looked up.

All of a sudden, Kronos' atmosphere of triumph faded. It was replaced with longing. I felt that he wasn't Kronos. He was Luke for now. "T-Thalia"

"L-Luke", Thalia mumbled, "D-don't let K-Kronos take o-over you!"

"It's too late now. There's no-"

"Nonsense! I know there's still a way that you could do to stop Kronos. Take a look at your right hand"

Luke lifted his right fist. He was still holding the knife I gave him. _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_. It was really Luke after all? Are the Fates playing toying on me now? I was going into a mental breakdown already!

"But before that, I want to say something, Thalia", Luke spoke with his fragile voice, "I want you to know that I love you"

Thalia was sort of surprised after hearing Luke's confession. Of all the times, this isn't the time that you would expect a boy to confess to you, is it? The world's already in chaos. I thought that Thalia would be angered by that, but I was wrong. "Luke", Thalia's voice was still fumbled because of her sobbing, "I... I love you too"

Luke made a weak smile at Thalia. He turned his gaze to me and gave another smile. "It is finished"

Luke raised the blade and slashed it into his left forearm. As he did it, I knew that that was his weak spot, his _Achilles'_ heel. That was the only point in his body where he is vulnerable. But by doing that, he would also kill himself! "LUKE! You'll be killed" I shouted and tried to run towards him as blood rushed out of his veins.

But before I could reach him, he glowed more than ever. It blinded me. Imagine yourself looking at the sun at midday. Now, multiply that by a gazillion times. That's how it felt. There's nothing I can do but to leap on Thalia. I hugged and covered her. I turned my back as the light engulfed everything.

Then, it was dark, _very_ dark.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	2. XX: I shall be with him forever

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE LAST OLYMPIAN  
**_**The Alternate Ending**_

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter of the Alternate Ending for those who are waiting for it! BEWARE: It might contain too much OOC. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 20  
**_**I shall be with him forever (Annabeth's P.O.V.)**_

We reached the ground a few minutes after we took flight. I was weeping like crazy. I didn't know what will happen to Luke and Percy. After all, they're my precious friends. I _love_ them.

As we completed our touch down, I quickly saddled off Blackjack and told him, "Go back to Olympus. Get Percy down here even if he refuses"

That's all I can tell the Pegasus. If I tell him to bring us back to Olympus, I know that he would disobey me. He'll always follow Percy's order, not mine.

He nodded. I didn't quite expect it, knowing that he'll not disregard Percy's order. 'Maybe he wants his master alive', I thought to myself.

But before Blackjack's hooves went off the ground, the sky brightened. It was really bright, as if you're looking straight into the sun's core. It felt like a nuclear bomb. Everything was covered with light. After a few milliseconds, it died.

Everybody was looking up. Percy's mother and her soon to be new husband were there right beside me. I didn't notice them when we reached the ground. Both of them were looking up as with everybody. No one bothered talking. We were all surprised at what we had seen. Mrs. Jackson broke the awkward silence, "I told Percy to make a blue flare if he succeeds, not a bright yellow one"

Those words struck my heart like ice. I felt cold. Mrs. Jackson's words were like a sword slashing through me. It didn't feel any good.

The Olympians finally arrived at the foot of the Empire State Building. My mother, Athena, goddess of battle strategy, saw me and hugged me. "Oh, my Annabeth, it's good that you're okay", I felt that she was indeed happy to see me alive.

"Does this mean you've won?" Apollo was full of delight as he approached me, "Let me do some poetry for this triumph-"

But before he could start, Poseidon interrupted him. "Where's my son? Where is Percy?"

I looked down. I didn't know what to tell him. First of all, I don't know if Percy made it or not. I couldn't just tell him that his son has died. He might turn me into plankton. "H-He's up there in Olympus, my Lord" It's no good. My voice was shaking.

Poseidon's eyes glared at me. At first, I thought he was really going to turn me into plankton now, but thank the gods he didn't. Instead, he rushed into the elevator and I knew where he's going – to the 600th floor.

We waited for a long time. No other Olympians tried to follow him. Somehow, Zeus understood something for he spoke, "Let him have some time alone. I know he needs it"

His voice didn't show any emotions. I can't determine whether he knows that Percy is alive or not. But all I can do was hope that he made it. I looked at my mother who was now with the other Olympians. I saw her break a small smile. I didn't understand why.

After some more minutes, the elevator sprung open. I couldn't see clear because my eyes were blurred by tears. But I could make out Poseidon coming out of the elevator. He seems to carry someone in his arms. I didn't know who. But as he came closer and closer to the building's exit, I realized who he was carrying.

It was Thalia. How did I forget her? She was trapped under the broken statue of Hera. That was supposed to kill me but she saved me. She was my personal _heroine_. Take note, heroine as in the female hero, not the diamorphine drug.

She had wounds all around her. It was as if she was barbecued a bit. Her hair was singed and her skin was smoking. She was really partly burnt!

"My daughter!" Zeus exclaimed. There was shock in his voice.

"Don't worry, Zeus", Poseidon made a quick reply, "She's okay. She's just sleeping"

Zeus ran to Poseidon and carried Thalia into his own arms. "Thank you for saving her", Zeus smiled at his brother.

"Lord Poseidon", I called the god's attention, "W-Where's Luke... and Percy?"

Poseidon just looked at me. He frowned. I partly understood why. "Everyone, we need a shroud, a shroud for the son of Hermes and for..." his voice broke, "for my son"

Luke was gone... and Percy, my _dear_ Percy.

* * *

We were back at camp. It was good to be at camp after the long battle. It seemed different here. Everywhere you look, there's life. The Golden Fleece was still hanging over what used to be Thalia's pine tree, still being safeguarded by the dragon. The strawberry fields were plenty of ripe fruit. The canoe lake shimmered in the setting sun. But still, something was wrong. Sadness filled the air.

I walked slowly, the wind billowing against my hair. I smelled every piece of sadness as I proceeded to the amphitheater.

When I arrived, other demigods were already there. Together with them were the dryads, naiads, satyrs, Cyclopes, the Party Ponies and the Hunters. Chiron, Mr. D, and the Council of Cloven Elders were there on the stage. I noticed three other persons beside Mr. D. After looking at their appearances, I realized who they were – Zeus, Poseidon and Hermes.

I sat beside the other Athena campers. I looked at the stage in front. Two shrouds were there – one with the symbol of the caduceus and the other with the symbol of the trident.

I saw Grover on the stage, together with the other members of the Council. He was crying silently. The others didn't look very good too, especially Poseidon and Hermes.

I thought the ceremony would really be silent until Zeus decided to speak up. "Young heroes, I want to give you my gratitude. If not for you, your and our civilization might have ended by now. We might have been plunged into everlasting darkness. Without you, we would not win over Kronos.

"It was a hardly fought battle. For a moment, we thought we would lose. But you, demigods, kept our spirits up. You defended Olympus to the best that you can although many of you had sacrificed their lives for us to prevail. For those who gave their lives to save us, I commend you.

"And today, we are here to bid our farewell to the two heroes who made their final stand to preserve Olympus. One of them was the hero who the Great Prophecy talked of. We thought he turned to be really evil, after he hosted Kronos in his body. But in the end, he sacrificed his life so that Kronos would turn into nothingness. Thanks to you, Luke Castellan, we had been all saved. Lord Hermes, will you please do the honors."

"Yes, Lord Zeus", Hermes walked straight to the shroud who had his symbol on it.

Soon, the shroud burned into ashes. The smoke curled into the sky like the offering we do at dinner. I remembered Percy's story of his first dinner at camp. He didn't know whom he will offer his scraped off meat. By that time, he still didn't know that Poseidon was his father.

I was quite delighted by the sight of the smoke. It seemed that Luke's soul had ascended into the heavens above or into Elysium.

"Let me continue", Zeus cleared his throat, "The other one was the half-blood that the Great Prophecy talked of. Long before, we knew he had made his decision to save us all. But on the day he turned sixteen, he had given a knife to Kronos. He thought Kronos had fooled him in doing so. Hence, he saved his friends while he stayed in Olympus, thinking of a way to stop the transformation of Kronos. Little did he know that he had made the right decision. If he hadn't given the knife to Luke, Kronos might have banished the world into eternal darkness by now. And still, even if he knew that dear Luke would also perish with what happened, he sought of a way to save his old friend. Up to the end, he cared for his friend, but there isn't anything he can do by that time. Also, instead of saving his own life, he covered my daughter from the disintegrating Luke and Kronos. He had saved my precious daughter. For being a loyal friend and a brave demigod, thank you, Perseus Jackson. Lord Poseidon, please do the honors"

Poseidon walked silently to the shroud bearing a golden trident. He lit it into flames and it started to turn into smoke that joined the smoke from Luke's shroud in its ascension. Somehow, I knew that Percy has joined Luke in Elysium.

"Young heroes, creatures of the wild and fellow gods, let us not let that this battle fade in our mind. Let us remember it, especially the heroes who saved us. They shall always remain in our hearts and minds forever"

That ended Zeus' speech. Slowly, the other campers started leaving the amphitheater. Clarisse, Chris and my fellow siblings patted me in my shoulders as they left. Chiron and the others on the stage had also left. I was alone, or so I thought until I felt someone touch my shoulder.

I looked around and saw Grover whose eyes were red and puffy. Beside him was my old friend, Thalia. "I couldn't believe that he's gone", the satyr told me.

I was feeling the same. I don't know how I could continue living now that Percy is gone. I put my hands into my face and started crying. Thalia gently rubbed my back. I heard her cry too, and also did Grover.

A few seconds later, I felt that we were not the only ones left. I lifted my head off my palms and saw a guy wearing a tie-dyed shirt and khaki pants in front of me. I knew who he was at once – Percy's father.

"Lord Poseidon", I bowed at the sight of him.

Grover and Thalia also acknowledged him. Poseidon sat to my left. I was feeling nervous. I wondered why he was here beside me. He spoke, "Annabeth Chase, I know you knew this already: my son loved you"

I was surprised when he told me that. I looked at his sea-green eyes. I wanted to say something but my tongue won't make me speak up. "I always knew from the start that he loved you", he continued, "You know, I wanted to give my son a happy life. He felt abandoned for years by his own father. And I thought of something that I can do so that I can make him happy. Then you came to his life.

"Ever since he knew you, I knew that you will be the one who could make him happy. And I was not and will never be wrong. Although, as you know, your mother and I have some misunderstandings between each other, I didn't try to separate you because I wanted my son to have a happy ending. I wanted him to be one of the few heroes who had a happy ending. But now, I don't know if he had received the happy life that I wanted to give him."

With that, Poseidon's eyes started to well with tears. It's my first time to see an immortal god cry. I thought that gods lack tears, but now I had proven myself wrong. I wanted to comfort him, but my body did not respond.

Poseidon wiped his tears and searched something from his pocket. He closed his fist as he took out his hand and offered the content of his fist to me. "I want you to have this"

Poseidon opened his hands. There, lying on his palm, was a pen. I was shocked at the sight of it. It was Riptide, English for Anaklusmos, Percy's weapon. "But, sir, I couldn't have that", I forced my mouth to speak those.

"But, I insist. You are what I seem to be worthy of possessing this. Besides, you have no weapon now. Your knife had been pulverized with the Council. Please, take this"

I remembered what Poseidon has relayed to us the moment he returned from Mount Olympus. The disintegrating of Kronos destroyed the whole Council. Everyting in it and the temple itself had turned into powder, including the Ophiotaurus - the sea animal who Percy named as Bessie.

I wanted to decline Poseidon's offer, but I knew I couldn't. Instead, I accepted it. "Thanks for this gift, Lord Poseidon"

"You're welcome. I want my son to be with you always. And I know how much you long to be with him. With this, I know that you will always be with him, since it would keep re-appearing in your pocket even if you lose it"

Poseidon managed to smile. The last part of his reply might be a joke, but I loved that thought. With Riptide, I could always be with my loved one.

Poseidon stood up and bade me goodbye. I turned my back together with Grover and Thalia. He went bright and then, disappeared.

I stared at the pen on my hand that used to be Percy's weapon. I clenched my fist and then gently hid it in my pocket. I hugged Grover and Thalia, and started walking back to my cabin.

I didn't look back.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Epilogue: I build a new future

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE LAST OLYMPIAN  
**_**The Alternate Ending**_

* * *

**A/N:** This will be the ending of the alternate ending although a side story is yet to come. Anyway, this epilogue contains OC. Please do enjoy!

* * *

**EPILOGUE  
**_**I build a new future (Annabeth's P.O.V.)**_

I gaze outside my room's window which overlooks the new Manhattan. Everything was sparkling white. It was the world of my dream that soon became reality.

After the war, Zeus appointed me as the official architect of Olympus. I redesigned the new Olympus and the new Manhattan. It made me happy. And now that I'm staring at my works, I'm now completely overjoyed.

The door opened and a voice called, "Mommy!"

It was a little boy – my son. "Annabeth", a man had entered my room too.

He is my husband, Malcolm, also a child of Athena. He had supported me through the years in redesigning the new Olympus and the new Manhattan. And after five years of being with each other, we decided to get married. Three years later, we were blessed with a son.

My son was so cute. He had messy black hair and green eyes.

"How was your trip to the water park?" I asked my son as he jumped to my lap.

"It was amazing, mom!" he exclaimed, "The dolphins were fantastic, as well as the other sea creatures!"

"That's good".

"Honey, I'll make coffee for the both of us", Malcolm kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

I looked back straight to my son's eyes. His eyes reminded me of someone – someone I loved, and someone who I still love. I reached for the end table and picked a pen with the words Anaklusmos in it. I had engraved it there with the help of the Hephaestus cabin. Below it was a phrase, 'In memory of Percy Jackson, the one who I love'.

Of course, I love Malcolm. He had made me happy since Percy's passing. But no one could ever replace Percy in my heart. And I know that Malcolm knew it. But still, we managed to have a happy family. I enjoy being with him and my son.

My son yawned. He was probably tired of his trip at the water park. I put him to my bed and spoke to him, "Rest and sleep, my baby Luke Perseus"

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**A side story is still coming...**_


	4. Side Story: I reach the sky again

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE LAST OLYMPIAN  
**_**The Alternate Ending**_

* * *

**A/N:** This is the side story that takes place after Percy's death. This would be the _REAL_ ending of the Alternate Ending. It may contain OOC and OC. At any rate, please do enjoy the finale!

* * *

**SIDE STORY  
**_**I reach the sky again (Percy's P.O.V.)**_

I open my eyes. It was dark. I could make up some familiar ornaments hanging in the place that I am in. I looked around. On one direction, I saw three lanes where many people were falling in line. On another, I saw a lake of fire, where people were screaming with endless agony. There was also a wide plain, where people are walking freely. And there was also a paradise. I know people who live there are enjoying every bit of it.

I scanned the horizons more. I saw a black river where different items drifted off with it – diplomas, photographs and more. I also noticed a big sink hole, like the one in Guatemala. It might even be bigger, and judging by the darkness there, it would be really deep. Just after that did I remember this place, the _Underworld_.

I looked back and saw a familiar face. He was wearing a black robe. Faces in torment were embroidered in his clothing. They looked alive, as if these souls were stitched together to form this guy's dress. "Welcome back, Percy"

"Lord Hades", I wasn't surprised to see him. I knew this time would come.

"I was already planning on how I will bring you back here after you escaped. But then, I think I need not to plot to kill you because you yourself had returned"

"Thanks for your warm welcome"

It sounded a bit harsh. My tone was ungrateful. It was opposing the message that I told the god of the Underworld. "You do not sound thankful", the god knew what was inside me.

"No, I'm really thankful that you welcomed me back to your palace", I replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, everybody says that you have died a hero. And although I don't want to admit it, yes, you _really_ died a hero. You saved Olympus. You saved your friends. And you saved me. But there's someone who you failed to save"

"Who?"

"Yourself"

I am really dead now. I even looked at my hands to see if I was translucent, and yes I was. I'm now just a spirit. I would never see my friends again who are still walking on the ground. I would never see Grover, Thalia, Chiron, and most of all, Annabeth, the girl I love.

"Percy, since you died a hero, even if I don't like this, I have to put you in Elysium"

Elysium is the place where heroes and the virtuous live after death. Everyone aspires to be in Elysium. It will be the happiest place in the Underworld. "You look delighted by that", Hades made a comment.

I then realized that I was really in good spirits now. Well, I'm a spirit now but a while ago, I was not really that _good_. Hades continued talking, "I just want to ask you one question"

"What is it?" I felt frustrated a bit.

"Do you want to be reborn?"

The question struck me. I remembered it, the Island of the Blest! If I choose to be reborn two more times, and live those lives righteously, I will dwell in the Island of the Blest after my third life. That would be the last resort of all righteous persons. That place is even happier than Elysium. I want to be there.

"Thinking? Well, I'll give you time by sharing you something. Luke Castellan, a friend of yours, had already met with me before you got here. He is now dwelling in Elysium. He decided not to be reborn. He chose to be contented at last. You know, he wasn't satisfied with even a thing in his mortal life. He wasn't satisfied with his father's love. And that brought him to his own demise.

"Sometimes, we need to be contented in certain things in our life. Although man will never be contented, we need to be satisfied a bit. We shall not be hungry at everything. We shall not aspire to grasp everything. That would be too bad.

"Well, it's good that in the end, he chose to be the hero of the prophecy. At least, he knew he wasn't really evil. And now, he deserves his choice. He deserves to be in Elysium. How about you? Do you want to dwell with him in the Elysian Plains? Or do you wish to be reborn and to try for the Island of the Blest?"

I pondered a bit after Hades' short speech. I knew Luke even though our friendship was short lived. But if you consider Luke's thoughts, he would try to reach the Island of the Blest. He really had a change of heart now. And I am nothing like Luke. He was _better_ than me.

"Lord Hades, I want to experience earthly life again and do my best to reach the Island of the Blest", I answered with courage.

"You really are brave, young demigod. If that's your choice, I have to grant it. Let's see, how about the future? Do you want to be reborn in the future?"

"Anything you want"

"Good enough"

Hades snapped his fingers. Blue flames surrounded me. It consumed me, as if I was experiencing spontaneous combustion. It was like the time I bathed in the River Styx so that I will be invincible like Luke. But this time, it's as if I'm drowning there. My memories are being reaped from me. Slowly, I didn't know my friends, even my name. That's when I passed out.

I feel nothing.

* * *

**Years Later**

My dad escorted me to my mom's room. I was really excited to tell her all the experiences I had today. I opened the door with force and shouted, "Mommy!"

She was looking outside the window, staring at the marvelous white marble buildings outside. When she heard me call her, she turned her attention to me.

My mom was beautiful. She had blond hair with gray streaks. She had cloudy gray eyes. I jumped to her lap as I told her all the amazing creatures I saw at the water park – dolphins, whale sharks and more.

Daddy kissed her on the cheeks. That's when I started to feel sleepy. I yawned.

My mom carried me to her bed. I was really tired of the trip. I gently closed my eyes when my mom spoke in a soft voice, "Rest and sleep, my baby Luke Perseus"

As I heard my name, I finally drifted into the land where I would dream of the unexplained – Cyclopes, centaurs, monsters – name them all, they're all in my dream. And most of the time, I was holding a bronze sword as my weapon to kill those monsters with the help of the Cyclopes, centaurs and other creatures I didn't know.

I don't know why I'm dreaming of those stuffs. Maybe it's because of those myths my mom and dad always told me to put me to sleep. But still, those dreams felt real, as if I was really the one who killed those monsters.

Oh yeah, mom and dad told me I had the same name as the character who finished off those monsters. His name was Perseus Jackson. That may be the reason why I'm dreaming stuffs like that. And as of the moment, I'm having another dream. This time, I'm riding a black Pegasus. What did mom call it again? Blackjack! Its name was Blackjack.

I soared with Blackjack higher and higher up into the air. I looked forward to the sky above.

It felt absolutely real. For once, in my dream, I didn't look back.

* * *

_**THE END**_


	5. Author's Note

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THE LAST OLYMPIAN  
**_**The Alternate Ending**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thanks to those who enjoyed reading this short fanfic, an alternate ending to the Percy Jackson series, especially to anime-lover10. Thanks for your unwavering support ever since i posted the first chapter.

To StarofCalamity, thanks for that idea! I am currently working on a mini-sequel. I may be posting the first chapter soon.

To all, please share your ideas to me about the mini-sequel. I'm not that good when it comes to Greek mythology so I need everbody's help so that I can make a good mini-sequel.

I hope you will also enjoy the mini-sequel that I will be posting.

Again, for all the reviews and favorites, thanks!

Signed,

xTian07168


End file.
